Aliens, vamipres, and a girl
by Watch Seeker
Summary: Ben became so tired for all of his attention, so he went to a small city in Japan where nobody know well about him. But something goes wrong. He just came to be normal, but he can't get out from the suspiciousness, which was coming out from vampire brothers. Will he have a normal life that he want? Will he survive? Will his secret remain? A little Ben x Yui, ...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 nor Diabolik lovers.**

 **Ben in here is from Omniverse. Also, his character is a little changed; he is serious, careful, but a little playful.**

* * *

 _ **1**_

 _ **Arrive**_

 **A boy with short brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a black school jacket over a white dress shirt with black pants, holding a school bag with his right hand, stood in front of a school which opened at night. The boy sighed deeply, as if he was nervous or satisfied. Then, he raised his left wrist before pulling down the sleeve, and revealed to stare his watch. It was white with few green stripes on its side, and had a black square plate with green stripes forming a shape of an hourglass, instead of numbers or clock hand. It wasn't a watch, but a device called the Omnitrix.**

The boy's name was Ben Tennyson, the most famous super hero in the world, or probably in a universe. He was, by using the special power of the Omnitrix, transforming into various aliens which had unimaginable powers. But even he had the biggest attention or popularity, it didn't work in here with no reason, which made him disappointed. However, in the same way, he was a bit satisfied.

Since he became really famous, various problems happened around him. Not only just a lot of people became to know about him, but also vilians who didn't know about the aliens who beat them. People noticed him wherever he went or whenever he arrived, while the vilians started to aim at his important people, such as his family, friends, and even citizens. Plus, he had been suffered by some crazy paparazzi or slanderous Will Harangue, who always reported him that he was a terrible vilian for humans. Because of that, he even thought that he want to get away form all this celebrity and find a place that he could enjoy more human-like life.

And it happened a week ago.

Ben recalled the day that happened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _ **It was a normal day like before. Ben was heading to his grandfather, Max Tennyson, with his partner, Rook, after having a problem with Animo, who managed to be sent to a prison. But he also had some crazy paparazzi on the way, trying to take his photo or having a sign. And when his grandfather saw him arrived, he noticed his tired, uncomfortable face.**_

 _"Ben," he called and his grandson looked at him with tired eyes. It made Max hurt. "What's wrong, son?"_

 _"Nothing," he lied, trying not to worry his grandfather. But he didn't lie completely, because it would also made his grandfather upset. So, he added with an awkward smile, not wanting to worry him. "Just being tracked by someone."_

 _"By who?" Max didn't remove his worry. He had seen a lots of vilians tracked him, planning and trying to kill him, before taking his Omnitrix in order to make their own. He was now feeling anxiousness inside himself, wondering if his grandson had the same thing._

 _"You know, paparazzi," said Ben, earning a relief from his grandfather, but not erasing his worry._

 _His partner looked at Ben with a worry, too. Being together with him a lot, he had seen a lot of suffering that Ben had, which was very hard to understand the way the people did to him. He was mad at first, but when he saw the face of Ben, only worry remained inside. Rook thought that even if he were Ben, he would feel like the way Ben would. He turned his head to Max. "I have seen many people following our tracks, but it was worse than before. As a result, I do not think that Ben had a fine day."_

 _Hearing this from Rook, Max looked at Ben. His grandson couldn't help but sighed tiredly. Max was a bit glad when his grandson became so famous, but when he saw his face, he thought that the things around him was too hard to care. He wanted to help him, but he didn't know how. He was too famous to go anywhere to find a place that Ben could stay relax and comfortable. But there was a second problem. Even if Ben could managed to escape from all of the suffering, he knew that there is nowhere on Earth that place could exist._

 _Or, at least, he thought, until now._

 _There was a call coming out from one of the computer of the Plumber base, and Max turned to see who was calling. A screen of the caller appeared. It was a woman with black hair tying with a bond, and glasses. It seemed that she was a teacher._

 _"Hello, Magister Tennyson," she smiled before she looked at Ben. He didn't look at her, only eying at the floor with tired eyes. Seeing this, the caller's smile disappeared and rolled her eyes to Max. "Is there something wrong?"_

 _"Oh, it's not that serious, Miss Mei," he said before he looked at Ben. He didn't move a little. Rook did the best he could do for him right now; comforting him. Max sighed, and turned to Miss Mei. "You see, my grandson had a problem with...well, his fans."_

 _Miss Mei blinked and noticed what Max was saying by hearing the highlighted word, fans, and said, "oh." She looked at Ben worriedly, thinking how he had spent his day until now. She felt happy when someone gain popularity, but hearing that someone was suffering by fans was enough to make her sad. She talked to Ben, saying the word he could feel better. "Well, I don't know much about you, but I'm sure you had a really hard time."_

 _Ben couldn't agree more. He nodded as a 'yes', still not seeing her._

 _Her face turned into sadness, seeing the boy's reaction. He looked so poor and made her want to help him. She raised his finger as she started to think of something, until she came up with an idea and smiled. "Ah!"_

 _Max looked at her. "Miss Mei?"_

 _"Well, Ben, if you want some freedom or so," Miss Mei's words made Ben raised his head, curious on his face. "I would like to recommend you to come here, in Japan."_

 _That was enough to make all of them surprised, even Ben. Only Miss Mei was smiling._

 _Rook spoke to her, having confuse. "But Miss Mei, Ben's name is well known all over the world. Everyone will notice him, even on the other side of the globe."_

 _"It might be," Miss Mei said with a smile. "But I don't think it will work in here."_

 _Hearing this, now everyone was confused._

 _"What do you mean?" Max asked to her._

 _"Well, Magister Tennyson," she began to explain, still not removing her smile. "I'm settling at the town in Japan, since it is my home, and nobody didn't know that much about there."_

 _Max nodded. "But what does that supposed to do?"_

 _"You see," Miss Mei continued. "The town here is a kind of closed society. As a result, they don't know much about the outside world. I spent there a lot and saw your grandson on TV, but strangely, I realized that the townspeople didn't have much interest about him, only inside the town. And because of that, the most famous and well-known person for them, is an idol called Kou Mukami."_

 _'Kou Mukami?' Ben repeated his name in thought before he asked to the teacher. "And what is important of that?"_

 _"I mean," she paused for a moment to clear her voice. "Since there is the famous idol in the town, and the town had a close society, I don't think you could be bothered by paparazzi. Most of them don't know that there is an alien transformer in USA, maybe all of them, I guess. Also, there is a night school."_

 _"Night school?" Ben asked her to make sure he heard right and fortunately, he did._

 _"Yes," she nodded. "It's a special school for students who can't or don't study at daytime. Only a few goes there, so it would be okay for you. The girls only interested in Kou, and boys...well, I'm not sure, but I think they don't have any interest in other things."_

 _Ben blinked in disbelief. He couldn't believe a night school exists. Plus, the students there didn't have any interest to him, only an idol for girls. He thought that the place might be the best to spend his life without the attention he had, but also he worried. 'Is it okay to go there? Will there be safe for me? Am I not going to worry any trouble anymore?'_

 _"So, you're saying he can go to night school where have only a few students, in the town where the people have no interest in the outside world?" Max said and Miss Mei nodded. The old Plumber was lost in thought, considering to send his grandson to Japan. Soon, he asked the things he came up. "What about the place he will stay? And what about the money?"_

 _Ben flinched at this, but Miss Mei was fast enough to say. "I have a home with a room. He can stay there and I can offer him what he will need. I can cook though, and it doesn't matter to have a boy to stay for a while, does it?"_

 _Ben smiled widely, happy to hear the words from the kind person. He really wanted to go to a place he could rest, but he didn't have time because he had a lot of work to save the world or so. But then, a chance came. A chance to have a normal day like others. Ben couldn't help but getting excited of this new home he would live. Getting too excited, he accidentally said. "I want to go!"_

 _Max was surprised at his childish shout, but he smiled when he saw Ben's face. He also wanted Ben to have a rest from the things he had, so he couldn't help but allow his grandson to go Japan. "Well, if Ben agreed, then I couldn't disagree with him."_

 _" **Yes!** " Ben shouted because he can finally go to where he could stay quietly._

 _"Subarashi!" Miss Mei was surprised at shout and covered her mouth as everyone frozed. She blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't help myself saying Japanese when I'm excited."_

 _Everyone laughed at her saying, even Miss Mei._

 _End of the flashback_

* * *

 **And that was all.**

With a little help from Miss Mei, Ben had studied Japanese for a past week, even while fighting the vilians. The Plumbers were shocked at Ben who was quite and only concentrated in studying Japanese, and some of them shouted at themselves that they were dreaming or dead. Even his grandfather, Max was shocked at first, but soon he get used to him. One of the rumors stated that Max was crying in the restroom, feeling proud of his grandson. And Rook couldn't get along with Ben like before, but he enjoyed learning Japanese with Ben.

There were some funny stories during his study.

One day, Ben called her cousin, Gwen, to ask her how to say 'I came from USA' in Japanese, which made her choke with her sandwich. After a few cough, she asked him as he was insane. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'how do I have to say I came from USA, in Japanese'. Miss Mei is busy to answer my question, so I'm asking you. Tell me." Ben said over the phone, making her cousin faint in disbelief. Ben just say 'hello' or calling Gwen over the dropped phone.

Also, Kevin was angry at Ben because he didn't come to help him to investigate the Forever Knights, until he saw Ben muttering Japanese while reading a book for beginners of Japan studying. He didn't notice that time was running and when he saw Kevin with a open mouth, he was surprised that he forgot the promise and apologized immediately. But Kevin didn't do anything, only forgiving him.

Ben didn't stop studying during the fight with vilians. Vilgax attacked Ben, but in a few minute, he was shocked at himself captured by his enemy while reading a book. Dr. Animo's eyes were almost popped out as Ben said with a Japanese for mistake before sending to a jail. Some of the Forever Knights reacted as if they saw a ghost, causing Ben angry because they ruined the record of questions about Japanese, and knocked them out in less than a minute. Other enemies were angry as they thought they were ignored, but soon they fainted as they saw Ben saying letter, reading a book, writing on paper, or using his cell phone to hear a lesson, which is all about Japan.

While others dropped their mouth in disbelief, Ben managed to learn completely how to write and read, but not the way to say and to hear, only a bit. A week was short to learn all of them, even he knew some Japanese since he liked Sumo Slammers, a game with some Japanese jokes. He even learned Karate a little, in order to protect himself.

And by the time at the airport to go to Japan with Miss Mei, the family of his, and friends came to greet him, saying 'good bye' and hoping he would have a great time. Ben couldn't stop waving his hand to his family and friends until the plane took off and unable to see them. He felt sadness inside himself because he would not see them for a while but soon it disappeared when he heard from Miss Mei, that he could contact to them.

' _So this is the night school..._ ' Ben thought as he saw the building where he had to go during the weekdays, while he was in Japan.

It was yesterday that he arrived in Japan and Miss Mei made a report for him, that was belonged to night school. After that, when he was heard that he was accepted to go, they went to a store with uniforms. And he had received school books from the teacher. All was prepared.

 _'The school is a little weird,'_ Ben reminded Miss Mei saying some informations for him. _'Some classes don't be progressed like the other ones do. For example, one day in the first grade, in the 6th period, the teachers just said study until the school ends, and they left. But the students didn't do, instead, they chatted or returned to their home. You are the first grade, so don't think it's weird when you face whatever you saw.'_

" _It'll be fine, Ben,_ " he murmured, calming himself. " _You've seen worst before. What could it be?_ "

Then he remembered Miss Mei's warning. A warning for him. _'Oh, and I almost forgot. Don't bother the family of Sakamaki or Mukami. I have a weird feeling about them, and I don't know what they are. Make sure to be careful, and if you want to, you can investigate. Just talk to me. However, some of them are real troublemakers and a little psycos, so don't get along with them.'_

' _It won't be that worse, will it?_ ' After comforting himself, he stepped inside, wondering about his new school.

The school was quite big, possible to be easy to get lost. Ben looked around, seeing only few students remained in a hall. He kept walking, then he felt odd. He couldn't find a map of the school. Since he came here, the first thing he needed to do, was finding a teacher, Miss Mei, and to do it, he needed to find a teacher's room. And he couldn't find a map to find it. He looked left and right, but only saw school hallways that led to classes, or walls with paintings.

He sighed. " _Guess I have to ask somebody, or find out by myself._ " Being suffered by paparazzi, he was a little afraid when someone would notice him, shouting to him as he/she saw Ben Tennyson, the famous super hero. But if he don't ask, it would take a long time to find the teacher, Miss Mei.

While thinking, he started to walk up the stairs, hoping Miss Mei would be found. But then, when he looked up at the stairs, he saw a blonde girl, walking up unsteadily. He looked at her, feeling a sweat running down his cheek. ' _I have a bad feeling about thi-_ '

And just as he thought, she slipped and started to fall. But in a quick move, he managed to grab her, stopping her from rolling down the stairs, which was really terrible for a girl. " _Are you alright?_ "

The girl opened her eyes, revealing her pink orbs and looking at the boy who had just saved her. She blinked as if she didn't understand. "Eh...? What...?"

Ben raised his eyebrow, wondering why she was acting like this, but soon he noticed that he spoke in English, not Japanese. He coughed for embarrassment, and asked her again but this time, in Japanese. "Are you alright?"

"Eh? Ah, ah, yes," the girl replied quickly and tried to stand by herself, but instead, she fell again, which made Ben grabbed her again. The girl looked like having a headache. She opened her ayes tiredly and looked at Ben. "Uh... Thank you..."

Ben didn't know what to do. He came here a while ago, and before he could find a teacher's room, a girl was about to faint on the stairs. He didn't want to leave the girl alone here, even though he could. He looked down at the girl, who seemed so dizzy. ' _Even though I should find Miss Mei, I can't leave her alone._ ' He made up his mind and smiled at her warmly. "Where is a school nurse?"

* * *

 **Ben took the girl to the school nurce by holding her to stand properly. While he did, he asked her why she fell. He wanted to ask her about her walking, but it was too difficult for him to speak in Japanese, so he choose the easy question he should ask. He was told that she had an anemia often but that didn't earned a relief from him, only a bigger worry.**

"Having an anemia often is not good," he explained to her, who made a sad expression. "Why did you came to school? You should rest for yourself."

"I... I'm sorry," she said.

Ben made a sigh, before he reached a room which had a sign of School Nurse. "We have reached."

The girl looked at the room before turning her head to Ben. "Thank you for the help. Um..."

Ben realized what she was going to say, so he introduced himself. "You are welcome. My name is Ben Tennyson."

She blinked at his name until she noticed something. "Are you...a foreigner?"

Ben didn't understand, since he didn't know a word foreigner in Japanese. He didn't know how to respond, avoiding her eyes and scratching his back of his head.

The girl realized the reason he was acting, so she tried to make a sentence in English. " _Are you...from...other...country?_ "

Hearing this, Ben finally understood and replied. "Um... Yes. I came here yesterday."

She smiled, relieving that the boy had understood. "I see. I'm Komori Yui."

"Komori... Yui?" Ben replied her name, which made her nod. Ben remembered that Japanese names were arranged in an opposite way; last name in front, names in behind. This made Ben confuse, so he practiced rearranging names in English way while he stuided Japanese in USA. ' _If I rearrange, it will be Yui Komori... Then her name is Yui._ ' He smiled and said, but accidentally in English. " _Nice to meet you, Yui. Oops._ "

They frozed, blinking with each other. Ben's cheek became pink a little as he covered his mouth. But soon, they giggled before they burst into laugh.

"I could teach you Japanese, if you're okay," Yui managed to stop her laugh before saying a suggestion to him.

He was surprised at her, but soon he smiled and agreed with a nod. "Thank you."

But their moment was interrupted by a loud, rough voice. "Hey, Sow!" They flinched and saw a very tall student who had a messy brown hair, tied up in a bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back. He wore a school jacket like Ben's, over a black sweater and a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt, with black pants and brown shoes. His blue tie was loosened along the collar of his shirt with a white bow tie on its left. On his neck, was a necklace. He had a bracelet on his left wrist.

' _Who is that?_ ' When Ben thought that, before he could move, he was caught by the collar of his jacket, and was pushed against the wall. " _Ugh!_ "

Yui gasped for seeing this. "Yu, Yuma-kun! Stop! He didn't do anything!"

"Of course he did!" 'Yuma' yelled at her, holding the jacket tight, which made the alien boy choke. "What were you saying, hah?! Were you trying to steal her away or something?! Say it, you brat!"

Ben couldn't replie, rather than understand their saying. He grabbed Yuma's hand to release his grip, but he was too strong for him. His eyesight began to blur. He couldn't think fast. ' _What's the matter with him?! I didn't do anything, just talked to her!'_

"Yuma-kun, no!" Yui told him to stop, pulling his jacket, but no use. "Ben-kun is new here! Don't be so harsh to him!"

Unfortunately, his anger grew bigger when he heard the unpleasant word from her. "Huh? Say again, Sow. What? Ben-kun?! Now you're talking, you became closer to him to plan or something?!"

"No, I wasn't! Just let him go!" Yui begged and pulled his jacket harder. But Yuma just hold Ben harder. The girl looked at this and she began to panic. She even hit him, trying to release her new friend.

Ben's eyes shot open, and he kicked his chin hard with his right knee, causing him to fall and loose his grip, and Ben choked to find air. He shot a glare to Yuma, who rubbed his chin with his right hand, also glaring at him. He tried to stand up, but lost his balance. He brought his hand to the wall, trying not to fall. ' _Good thing I learned Karate from Miss Mei._ '

Sure he did, while he was studying Japanese hard. During the study, he realized that even he managed to have a rest from his hero life, it was no use when he revealed his powerful device. So he decided to keep it as a secret, but another problem came up in his mind. _'What do I have to do when I need to use the Omnitrix?'_ Ben told his grandfather about this, and he was told that it was good thinking to keep it secret, and since he used his power so often when there was a fight, he was told to learn Karate to protect himself, which made Ben solve his concern. After that, he learned Karate that he could use as a protection, from Miss Mei, while practicing how to read a letter.

"Why you...!" Ben didn't notice Yuma was approaching to him, and he saw he was in a distance less than an inch. Yuma raised his wrist to punch him, but Ben managed to roll away and reached his hand to his left wrist.

However, he stopped. Not because he was afraid of him, but because of the reason he shouldn't use the power, in his very first day of school. He didn't want to ruin this chance to live normal, and as he thought, he removed his hand and began to run. He heard Yuma shouting behind him, but he kept running, until he ran up the stair to find a place to hide and found a best room.

 **A teacher's room.**

* * *

 **I know they are some weird things inside this story, so let me explain.**

 **In here, Yui introduced herself, 'Komori Yui'. Actually, Yui Komori is correct when saying her name in English. But, the story here, is a view from Japan, so I'm going to write all of the DL characters' names in Japan style, even I will write in English...**

 **Any question for me? Then review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking(Japanese)"

" _Talking(English)_ "

'Thinking(Japanese)'

' _Thinking(English)_ '

 _Flashback_

 _"Talking flashback"_

 _'Thinking flashback'_

Highlight, or from the writing

 **I do not owe Ben 10 nor Diabolik Lovers, just an OC named Miss Mei.**

* * *

 ** _2_**

 ** _The Mukami brothers_**

 **Ben closed the door behind and panted as he ran into the teacher's room, relieving that Yuma didn't see him. He thought he should check, if he was still being chased, but he shook his head. It was too risky. He sighed. '** ** _Man, how could I know this will happen again?! This is way worst than a bunch of paparazzi!'_**

Then, a familiar voice came out, which made Ben scream. " _Ben?_ "

Ben shrieked and saw Miss Mei on her working desk. He sighed in a relief. " _Phew... Thank goodness it was you._ "

" _What's wrong, Ben?_ " Miss Mei asked him in English. She knew that Ben was not that good in Japan language, so she decided to peak in English, when she meet Ben. She thought she was lucky to spend almost 10 years in USA. " _You looked so...tired._ "

" _It's nothing,_ " said Ben. " _I got some trouble with someone. Why, that jerk, grabbed my jacket and pinned me to the wall. I was just talking to a girl, not doing something-_ "

" _Wait,_ " the teacher cut his word, making him surprise a little. " _Girl? What do you mean?_ "

" _Well, Miss Mei,_ " Ben explained that's exactly was finding the teacher's room until he found a girl who was almost going to fall, and he took the girl to the school nurse, then he was interrupted by a tall boy, and was pinned to the wall before being chased by him. " _Man, this school here, is really weird like you said before._ "

" _Sure it is,_ " she smiled, after hearing Ben's stories. Then she made a sad expression. " _I'm so sorry, Ben. I should come to you. I didn't know it will happen._ "

" _Nobody know what will happen,_ " Ben comforted the teacher. But he couldn't stop thinking about a boy called Yuma.

The teacher lifted her glasses before asking Ben. " _Ben, do you remember the boy's name? Maybe I should talk to him._ "

" _Thank you, Miss Mei,_ " he smiled at her and he told her. " _And I heard properly. His name's Yuma._ "

Miss Mei jumped, hoping she heard wrong. " _What? Yuma? You mean the boy who is really tall, tying his long brown hair, wearing a necklace and a bracelet?_ "

" _Uh... Yes, exactly,_ " Ben nodded and was nervous as he saw the teacher pinching her nose. " _Is...something wrong?_ "

" _Ben, do you remember what I told you before?_ " Miss Mei said, causing the boy gulped, who worried as he thought he did something wrong.

" _Um..._ " Ben hesitated a bit, but he repeated the words from the warning he had heard. " _You said the school is weird, and don't think so serious about it, but you also said that I shouldn't get along with the family of Sakamaki or Mukami._ "

Miss Mei nodded and removed her hand, while Ben realized that he didn't want to believe. " _At least you didn't hear it in one ear and out the other._ "

" _Wait a minute,_ " Ben stopped Miss Mei. His face turned blue. " _Don't say that..._ "

" _Unfortunately, Ben,_ " Miss Mei said with a sigh. She brought her hand to her forehead. " _The boy who chased you, Yuma, is the third son of the Mukami household._ "

Hearing this, Ben bowed and apologized immediately. " _I'm sorry! I didn't know that! I, I promised you not to get along with them and I broke it! I'm, so, so, sorry! Please don't mad at me!_ "

"Ben! Calm down!" Miss Mei was so surprised, she accidentally said in Japanese. But soon, her speaking changed to English. " _I'm not mad at you! The one who must apologize to you, is me!_ "

Ben raised his head, surprising at her. " _Huh? What are you..._ "

" _Think again, Ben._ " Miss Mei started to explain." _You didn't know about him until now, am I right?_ "

Ben nodded.

" _Then i_ _t's all my fault,_ " she said, which made Ben shock. She lowered her head. " _I should give you more information about them. If I did, then you wouldn't get bump into him. I'm sorry, Ben. I'm so sorry._ "

Ben waved his hand to calm down the teacher. " _Miss Mei, don't. You didn't know this will happen, right? After all, I'm the one who wasn't careful. Even if it was an accident, I'm sorry. I will never let it happen again._ "

Miss Mei raised her head, before she smiled a bit. " _Well, I guess you're right. Thank you, Ben, for forgiving me. By the way, don't apologize to me. Yuma is the one who should apologize to you, isn't he? He came to you and pinned you first, so I don't see anything you need to apologize for._ "

" _You're right,_ " Ben said as his face made a smile. Then, after he thought of something for a while, he asked her. " _Miss Mei, would you do me a favor?_ "

" _Sure,_ " the teacher said gladly. " _What is it?_ "

" _Well..._ " Ben began to say to her.

* * *

 **Ben hold the files about the families he wanted to know about. The Sakamaki and Mukami families. He didn't want to cause any trouble again, so he asked Miss Mei, who gladly gave him the files.**

 _"Here are the files about them,"_ he recalled the memory that happened a minute ago. _"Remember, make sure to memorize all of them, and..."_

 _"Don't get along with them," they said simultaneously before laughing at once._

 _Before Ben opened the door, he turned to Miss Mei. "Um... Miss Mei?"_

 _"Yes?" Miss Mei responded._

 _"Do you know anything about Komori Yui? Or Yui Komori, if it's correct." Ben asked her, thinking about her worriedly._

 _"Yui Komori..." Miss Mei murmured the name, then she realized immediately. "Oh... She is a bit famous among the girls. Well, for some students, she is infamous also."_

 _Ben blinked in surprise. He didn't expect that the girl was infamous. "Why?"_

 _"According to my research," she started to explain. "She was sent to the house of Sakamaki because her father went abroad, which made the girls envy at her, and also, jealous at her."_

 _"And why is that?" Ben asked her more, still not understanding._

 _"Because the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers are really famous because of their unexplainable beauty," she explained. "Every girl in here, have an eye on one of them at least. And one day, they saw Yui coming with Sakamaki brothers. Since then, rumors started to spread, and she became famous and also, infamous."_

 _"Okay, that is really not cool," Ben frowned, hearing from the teacher. Just because of one girl coming to school with the most famous family in school, spreading rumors didn't look cool to him._

 _"Absolutely," she agreed, also frowning. "Also, she missed classes often sometimes, and I don't know why. Some teachers don't think she's nice because of that. Plus, after she came with Mukami families, her reputation became more worse."_

 _"I'm not surprised anymore," Ben replied, knowing the reason. He didn't want to know, or hear it again._

 _"Anyway," Miss Mei continued. "I know her health is not as that good as a single normal person. And I saw her concentrating than anyone else, hearing every words from me. Every time I saw her, she tried not to miss any teachings she had heard. Believe me, Ben. The rumors are not true out there. I'm sure Yui is not a bad person. I haven't seen such a kind and gentle girl like her."_

 _Ben nodded before saying good bye to her, walked out of the room and closed the door behind. He murmured. "And so do I, Miss Mei. So do I."_

He sighed and started to flip the pages the files about Mukami household. The first person he was going to investigate, was Yuma, since he met him first. When he found a page of Yuma, with a picture of him, he saw a lot of informations about him. Gladly to him, it was all written in English. He read,

' _Yuma Mukami, third son of the Mukami household. Age 17, 3rd grade. __Wait, what?! He is one-year older than me?! Then how could he be a 3rd grade? He should be a 2nd grade! Whatever._ '

He shrugged, remembering not to think weird at anything that would happen to him. He kept reading.

 _' Height 190cm, weight 70kg. Blood type: O. Birthday: July 23rd. More details; right-handed, likes to eat sugar cubes, dislikes curry, hobbies of gardening. Well, I guess I don't think I could find something interesting in here.'_

He flipped the page and began to read about the first son of Mukami.

' _Ruki Mukami, the eldest son of Mukami household. Age 18, 3rd grade. Height 180cm, weight 64kg. Blood type: AB. Birthday: April 24th. More details; right-handed, likes soup, dislikes strong flavored, hobbies of puzzle. '_

"Hey you!" Ben shrieked as a shout interrupted him, noticing whose voice was. He knew that voice, which was the most unwilling to hear.

He turned his face slowly, and saw four people standing in front of him. One of them, was Yuma, who was staring at him angrily. Ben gulped and closed the file, while being in a cold sweat. But then, when he saw a tall man who had black hair with white tips and blue-grey eyes, he noticed him when he remembered the picture of the eldest of Mukami brothers, Mukami Ruki.

He was Ruki. He wore a school jacket over a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt, which was revealing his maroon colored t-shirt, and a long black tie, along with black plaid uniform pants and brown shoes. On his neck, was a web choker. He was holding a book on his right hand.

One of the other boys had curly blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face. His eyes were blue and his face was handsome even Ben admired for a bit. He wore a school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a white dress shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, revealing his maroon shirt which had four yellow diamonds on it. He had two red belts along the bottom of his dress shirt, and black pants that go up to his knee with long black socks, one of them had a row of diamonds on it. He wore them with his white boots that had some black details on them. He was wearing a gold diamond shaped necklace that had two curves sticking out at top, red jewel in the center, and two long strands at the bottom. Finally, he wore bracelets on his both arms.

The last boy had grey eyes, messy black hair with grey tips. The longest point in his hair reached down to his chin, with long bangs past through between his eyes, and the back of his hair was cut straight. There was a scar on the bridge of his nose and lower bottom of his left cheek. Bandages were wrapped around his neck and left arm. The left sleeve of his school blazer was rolled up, showing his bandaged arm. Underneath it, was a black vest and white dress shirt, along with blue ribbon and black tie. He also wore a black pants and boots. On his head, was a maroon beret and he was holding a bandage on his right hand.

' _Since Ruki Mukami and Yuma Mukami are here,_ ' Ben thought. ' _I guess they are Mukami brothers._ '

"You!" Yuma shouted once more, causing Ben flinch. "How dare to kick me and run away! Are you wishing to die?!"

Ben understood his words, so he narrowed his eyes. He spun his head hard before he teased the brown haired boy. "If you want, then I can do more."

Yuma's nose bridge got wrinkled more, and he started to clench his fists. "Why...YOU...!"

"Yuma," Ruki brought his arm to his brother, scolding him. "We are not here to fight."

"You need to see him, Ruki!" Yuma shouted at him. Then he glared at Ben, but he didn't move, only frowning at Yuma. "He kicked my chin with a knee! And he was trying to do something with Sow! I'm sure!"

"Wow," the blond haired boy admired at Ben. But his eyes didn't show anything positive. "He talked to M Neko-chan? What a cheater he is."

"I want...to...speak...with Eve...too," the boy with bandages said in a slow pace.

Ben could barely understand their talking. But he knew that Yuma was blaming at him for kicking his chin. He was sure that the boy had a misunderstanding, and he was a bit mortified at him because he just talked to Yui, who suggested to teach Japanese, and because he was also interrupted by Yuma with no reason. His hand twitched to move to his left wrist, but he calmed himself. He looked at Yuma, who was still pointing his finger to him. "You interrupted us first. I did nothing."

"Hah?!" Yuma growled, but was blocked by his older brother, Ruki.

Ruki immediately bowed to him, which made Ben surprise a little. "Forgive my brother. He become angry so easily. I will make sure not to happen again."

Ben understood a little what he was saying. He smiled awkwardly, still having a glare from Yuma. "Never mind. I'm alright."

"Well then," Ruki raised his head before he looked at Ben directly. It made Ben chilled. He asked in very cold tone. "What were you talking with Livestock?"

"Live- what?" Ben didn't understand. Unfortunately, the word Livestock in Japanese was too hard for him. He felt staring of suspiciousness coming out from their eyes. Although he couldn't understand what the word meant, he quickly noticed that it was meaning Yui, so he said calmly, in order to speak properly. "You mean Yui?"

Ruki nodded. "Yes."

"Well..." Ben rubbed his back of his head before he replied. "She suggested...to teach me Japanese."

This made the brothers confuse. Since they didn't know Ben was a foreigner, it sounded weird to them. 'Why he was suggested to learn Japanese?'

Before Ben could explain, a familiar voice came out from his side. "Ben-kun?"

When Ben turned his face to his right, he was surprised at Yui, who was approaching to him. "Yui?"

The brothers all rolled their eyes to her. One of the brothers spoke to her. It was the boy with bandages. "Eve...who is...he...?"

"Hey, Sow!" Yuma shouted, which made Ben frown at him. "Where have you been?! I thought you go after him!"

Understanding his words, Ben's eyes became widen in surprise as he looked at her. ' _She followed me? Why?_ '

"M Neko-chan," the blond boy called her and Yui turned her face to him. "Do you like him? What makes you to run after him?"

As Ben understood the words from the boy, he blushed and Yui did the same. She shook her head hard. "N-no, I did not! I, I was going to say sorry to him for being treated badly by Yuma!"

"Then you don't have to," Ruki said, making Yui look at him with a confusion on her face. "I already speak to him for forgiving Yuma."

Yui blinked until she realized. "Oh... I see."

Ben looked at the people in front of him and then Yui. He didn't know much about her, but he was sure that she had a hard time while she was with them. He felt she was poor. ' _How could a person like her is infamous? She look so kind... And I don't think it's good for her to spend with them._'

"Livestock," Ruki's voice made Ben break his thought. "Speak to me. Did you only say to him about teaching Japanese?"

Yui swallowed hard, hoping the brothers were not mad. "Yes..."

"And why?" Ruki asked her again with a cold voice.

"Because..." Yui looked at Ben, who didn't understand at what they were saying. She hesitated for a moment before she answered the reason. "Ben-kun here...is a new student...from USA."

While the other brothers blinked in bewilderment, Ruki looked at Ben before he spoke to him in the way he would understand. " _Are you from America?_ "

The others were surprised at Ruki speaking in English very fluently, including Ben. Ben frozed at him for a moment, then he spoke to him, also in English. " _Yes, I am._ "

" _I see._ " Ruki nodded for understanding. " _Sorry for misunderstanding you. I didn't expect you were a foreigner._ "

" _Never mind,_ " said Ben. He started to think that Ruki was a good student. And he was sure Ruki would be an honor student. But he regretted at himself for thinking like that as he heard the next part of his speaking.

" _But remember this,_ " Ruki said with a cold glare. He pointed at Yui, who flinched at him. " _Stay away from her, if you want to remain alive._ "

" _What?_ " Ben asked him in bewilderment. He looked at Yui, then at him without any smile before asking him for an explanation. " _Why do I have to? What does she matter to you?_ "

" _None of your business,_ " the answer from the cold boy was very unpleasant to him. " _I don't mind if you two are going to study together or do something else, but don't even think to get closer to her. She is not a normal girl you could imagine, or claim._ "

" _First of all, I'm not going to claim her!_ " Ben pointed out as his cheek turned pink. " _And, what do you mean, 'she is not a normal girl I could imagine'?_"

" _As I just said before,_ " unlike the way Ben wanted, Ruki ignored his question. " _None of your business._ "

Then, the brothers all turned around and made their way back where they came. Yuma dragged Yui by her arm, while she looked at Ben with worried eyes. Soon, they disappeared from sight, leaving angered Ben behind.

' _Oh, you will regret, Ruki,_ ' Ben thought and clenched his fists. He was now too angry at them because of their way treated to him, and Yui, his first friend he just met. Ben looked at his left wrist as he raised it closer to him. ' _You made a mistake. I'm a hero with the Omnitrix. When it's the right time, I'll pay you, for doing such things to me, and her. I just didn't want to use right now, because if I did, then my trip will be ruined in my first day of-_'

Suddenly, Ben was pulled by the back of his jacket, and pinned to the wall, again, which reminded him the earlier scene with Yuma. As he tried to shout at the person, who was thought to be Yuma, the person growled. "Who are you?"

Ben frozed. He saw a pair of red eyes-and the left was covered by bangs- staring at him. Then, he realized that a boy with a white hair, was the one who pushed him against the wall, instead of Yuma. He felt his fists grabbing his shirt tight. Ben was getting tired, way worst than after chasing by fans. ' _God dammit! What is wrong with these people!_ '


	3. Chapter 3

**I only owe my OC, Miss Mei, but nothing else. Please remember this.**

"Japanese speaking"/'Japanese thinking'

" _English_ _speaking_ "/' _English_ _thinking_ '

 _Flashback_

Highlight

* * *

 _ **3**_

 ** _Classmate Trouble_**

 **Ben struggled but the grip was too strong for him. He tried to lift his knee to do what he did to Yuma before, if he wasn't punched. He felt his left cheek burn and becoming swollen. He wiped the blood that was coming out from his bottom lip, before he looked at the one who hit him. He shot daggers at him. "What are you?!"**

The boy had a white hair with his bangs covering his right eye, which was red like the other one. His sleeves of his school jacket rolled up to his elbow along with his white dress shirt. He wore a black shirt above the white one, and both shirts were torn at the bottom. He also wore black pants with white boots. He had a necklace with a golden key on his neck, and bracelet on his left arm, which reminded Ben the brown haired boy.

His forehead got wrinkled in anger and he said as he smashed the wall where Ben was standing before. "Answer my question **FIRST**!"

' _D- Did he just... How... Why-_ ' Ben blinked his eyes in disbelief as he saw the wall with some cracks around the hole. Even though he saw a lot of people, or aliens, who were strong enough to break or smash a wall, he couldn't help but shivered at him because of his deadly aura. When the boy removed his fist, he saw tiny pieces falling from the wall to the floor. He gulped and tried to understand what he had just said, before he thought what he had said before. Quickly, he remembered both of his questions and understood them. He began to explain. "I, I'm Ben Tennyson. I'm new here, and-"

"Then why were you talking to that jerk!"

Ben shrieked as the boy slammed the wall again, causing more dust to fall. He felt sweats running down his whole face. He didn't know what to do. ' _What does he mean_ that jerk _? Is he talking about the Mukamis? Or..._ ' At first when he understood what the boy said, he didn't know who he was talking about. Then, someone came out in his mind. He cleared his throat before he asked to make sure that he was thinking the right person.

"Are talking about Yui? Komori Yui?"

As he mentioned the name, the boy was paused at first, then he nodded before his face returned into frown. "Yeah. So answer me!"

"She, she was falling!" Ben explained hurriedly, making the boy stop. He sighed before he said more. "She had an anemia often, so I led her to the school nurse!"

The boy's eyes were widened in shock. He blinked in surprise and rolled his eyes to elsewhere.

Ben stared at the boy with wonder and lifted his eyebrow. He had been suffered by unknown people twice, but although he had worse before, he couldn't stand it. He recalled the time when he had been captured, kidnapped, tortured, and defeated. Those moments were totally a living hell; no more, no less. Comparing with that, he thought that Yuma or the boy in front of him, didn't suit with the word ' _worse_ '. He could make it without any trouble, if he had to. As he had always said, he didn't want to ruin his vacation. Right now, the only important thing to him, was staying quiet, unless it was emergency.

Just then, somebody called him. "Ben!"

Ben rolled his eyes to someone, while the boy did the same. He was surprised and stood up, seeing Miss Mei with some files on her arm. " _Miss Mei!_ "

Miss Mei looked at him, and then to the boy, who was now staring at Ben since he spoke English. "Subaru, what are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business," 'Subaru' snorted at her, which made Ben frown. He thought it wasn't very polite to teachers.

"I see," Miss Mei accepted as if she was used to this sort of situation. Then she turned to Ben and introduced the boy. "Ben, I would like to introduce Sakamaki Subaru. He is the 1st grade, and one of your classmates."

Ben's eyes were almost going to make a shape of a giant ball as he looked at Subaru. He looked at him from the top to bottom. He was a bit taller than Ben, so he raised his head to look at him properly. As Subaru's face made an expression of anger, Ben shrieked. He quickly removed his stare and stepped closer to Miss Mei, whispering in English, so the white-haired boy could not hear him. " _Why hadn't you told me before that he will be my classmate? He is Sakamaki, isn't he?_"

" _I noticed the fact just a few minutes ago,_ " Miss Mei confessed, also whispering. " _I tried to warn you as soon as possible, but when I saw you, you were with him._ "

Suddenly, a huge sound of crash brought their attentions to Subaru, who was slamming his fist to the wall, making a big hole. His forehead got wrinkled, meaning that he was angry. "Why are you whispering with each other, talking in unknowable saying?! And if you're talking about me behind my back, don't be such a coward and just say in front of me, PROPERLY!"

The two gulped. Then, a school bell rang, reporting that the class started. Miss Mei lifted her glasses, smiling awkwardly. She suggested to the boys and pointed to the hall. "Well... Since the class started, why don't we go to the class? I know, Subaru, that you don't stay, but at least let me bring Ben to his classroom, please?"

Subaru glared at the teacher for a while until he snorted again. He looked at Ben. "Fine. But he is going to be in my class, right? I'll go, too."

"Alright, Subaru," Miss Mei smiled. "Well then, shall we?" She made a gesture to the hall as the meaning of lead.

The teacher and two students walked down the hall. Miss Mei looked at some boards which were hanging above doors of classes before she found a right one. It was the classroom of hers, where Subaru was belonged, and also where Ben would be.

Ben shivered as he felt that Subaru was shooting a glare all the time. He looked at him, but soon removed his stare when he saw the boy doing nothing but showing his black, deadly aura. He gulped and sweatdropped. ' _Please there won't be worse..._ '

Miss Mei looked inside of the class, seeing everyone was there. She sighed in relief, and turned to Subaru. "Subaru, please go inside and let me introduce Ben to others."

Subaru grunted. He shot a glare once more to Ben, causing him to flinch, and then went inside the classroom. Ben realized that as he went inside, some of the girls' cheeks were dyed in red, while the boys were talking behind his back.

Miss Mei told Ben to stay until she call to go in. Ben did what she said. He saw the teacher was saying this and that, including the fact that the new student from USA had came, which meant no one but Ben. He heard one of the girls asking her about his gender, and the teacher just smiled before she stated that he's a boy. He also heard that some of the girls were exciting about the new student. Then, he heard Miss Mei calling. Ben exhaled in order to removed his nervousness as much as possible, before he went inside.

The class had no difference like other ones. It was just normal, and many students were sitting and watching him. Girls admired at him, and boys looked at him with an interest.

"He is the new student," Miss Mei introduced him. "Name's Ben Tennyson. His parents sent him here because he had some accident. For his safety, he had to come here so sudden, so he doesn't understand Japanese like we do. I believe everyone will teach him kindly. Be nice with him, okay?"

"Yes, Nakamori-san!" Ben blinked when he heard the students' reply. He looked at Miss Mei, who winked and pointed her left chest. Ben rolled his eyes and saw a name tag which said 'Mei Nakamori' in English along with some Japanese.

' _So her full name is Mei Nakamori,_ ' Ben thought, now realizing why the students called her 'Nakamori-san', instead of ' _Miss Mei_ '. He rolled his eyes to the class and saw a familiar white hair from a distance. It was Subaru. He dropped a sweat when he saw that he was glaring at him.

"Ben," Ben looked at Miss Mei, or teacher Nakamori, who seemed a bit awkward. "Your seat is over...there."

Ben rolled his eyes to the direction and was shocked because his seat was beside Subaru's. Ben didn't know what was rolling down his face; sweat or tear. He glanced at the teacher and then at his seat, before he stepped forward. He could feel that all of the students was following him, including Subaru. Slowly, he pulled his chair and put his bag on its side before he sat. Then Miss Mei started talking, but Ben couldn't hear any of them. That is because of Subaru. When Ben gulped and rolled his eyes to glance at him, he saw that he was still glaring at him. His whole body trembled and he began to shrank back.

The class ends, much to Ben's relief. He thought it was lucky to end, instead of causing more trouble. However, he sweatdropped as some of the students circled around him, asking about US, what he did before, and more.

One girl said; "How's is it when you live in New York?"

Before Ben could answer, a boy interrupted him. "What did you usually do at there?"

Lots of questions came out from everywhere, rather enough to make Ben speechless. It reminded him the scene when the public needed an explanation as they saw the aliens fled from the undertown, in order to avoid Incurseans, the species which were intergalactic conquerors. It was one of the memories that he didn't want to have ever again in his entire life, because that at time, everyone threw garbage and booed to him. Ben shook his head to clean it off. He smiled awkwardly and began to answer one by one.

Later, Subaru silently stood up and went out of the classroom with no one noticing, except Ben. Ben looked at the clock. It showed that the next class was going to start in 3 minutes. Realizing it, Ben wondered where Subaru was going. He thought that his classmate usually skipped classes. Ben decided to after him, even if it wasn't ususal for such a person like him, or...normal people.

So, he stood up and went after Subaru. He looked around the hall and saw Subaru's white hair on the right before he followed. As he turned around the corner, he saw him walking up the stairs. On the way, he heard the bell, but he knew he came too far to go back, so he just ignored. However, he stopped as he saw Miss Mei.

Miss Mei looked at him with a surprise. " _Ben! What are you doing here? The class has just started!_ "

Ben gulped as he felt guilty. He didn't want to disappoint her. He sighed before confessing. " _I followed Subaru. I...just wanted to know why, that's all. I know, Miss Mei, that I should or must, not get along with them, but I can't ignore Yui. Subaru might know about her. That's it. I, I saw Yui the way she was treated by the Mukami brothers. It seemed that she didn't like it...so..._ "

Miss Mei stared at Ben before she looked around and whispered to him. " _Actually, I was thinking the same._ "

" _Huh?_ " Ben was bewildered at her. He blinked questioningly.

" _I have been suspicious about Mukamis after I saw Yui between them,_ " the teacher explained. " _Well, when I first came here, I started investigating about Sakamaki brothers, but I found nothing about them, even when I used the Plumber's tech._ "

Ben felt that it was weird. The Plumbers' tech was quite highly advanced. Everything could be found by it, except a really top secret, and it was rare. It wasn't usual to happen when someone used the tech to find an information about highly-famous brothers in some high school.

" _So_ _I've kept an eye on her everytime, then I noticed that the Sakamaki and Mukami bothers were having an importance at her,_ " Miss Mei continued. Deep inside of the Plumber's eyes, there were some memories recalled by her. " _I don't think it was a look of liking, but I'm sure there's something between them. I tried to figure it out. However, everytime I set a tracking chip on their car, the siganl just disappeared to nowhere. I've even tried to talk to Yui, but she disappeared so often. Well, what I want to say is, I want you to investigate both household. That will help Yui, and I can learn about them more. You will get two birds with one stone. Don't you think?_ "

" _And I will be appreciated to do,_ " said Ben, grinning satisfyingly. Ever since he saw Yuma and others' treating to Yui, he didn't have to think twice that she was not enjoying or happy at that. Even he would want to run away from them. " _If I figure out anything, I will let you know._ "

" _Thank you, Ben,_ " the teacher said with a smile. Then she pointed to the stairs. " _According to my experience, Subaru usually goes to the school roof to enjoy alone._ "

Ben glanced at the stairs and then bowed to Miss Mei, appreciating. " _Thank you, Miss Mei._ "

" _Don't mention it,_ " said the teacher, smiled and waving her hand. " _Take care, Ben._ "

Nodding in understanding, Ben ran towards the stairs and began to went up. It took him a few minutes to climb all of them, which made him pant heavily. As he reached the door to the roof, he stood for while to catch his breath. After a few exhaling and inhaling, he slowly opened the doorknob and peeked outside, finding any sign of Subaru.

The roof had nothing special; just a few benches to rest, and bars along the end of the floor. Ben rolled his eyes to take a look around, still looking out from inside, until he spotted a white hair...Subaru.

He wondered about what he was doing. Suddenly, the boy slammed his fist to the bars. Seeing this, Ben would almost yelped in surprise, if he didn't manage to cover his mouth. His instinct could sensed that he was angry. However, he noticed that something was weird. The boy was indeed angry, but he also seemed a bit confused, much to Ben's wonder. Ben stood there, still not trying to let himself being spotted. But somehow, he felt that he wanted to know about him and help him. He didn't know why. He was pinned, punched, and threatened by him. Nevertheless, he was being curious at him.

He decided to approach him, so he pushed the door. Then, the boy noticed the sound and turned to the direction. As he saw Ben walking to him, he shot a glare. "Were you following me?!"

Ben stopped. He gathered enough words he knew to explain. "I want to talk."

"DON'T NEED!" Subaru punched a bar beside him, wrecking it a weird shape. However, he was surprised when he saw Ben not frightened anymore. Instead, he was staring directly at him.

"It's nothing special, just questions," said the hero, having a slight smile on his face. He glanced back at the door, checking no one was nearby before he continued. "About Yui..."

"WH- WHAT FOR?!" Subaru suddenly reacted suspiciously, before Ben could finish.

Ben lifted his eyebrow in confuse and bewilderment. Without noticing anything, he told the reason. "What is she? She was once with you, Sakamaki bothers, right? Then, why is she with the Mukami?"

"...Like in hell I would know," said the boy, making Ben blink. "She disappeared once from our home, and then came with them. That's all."

Ben rubbed his neck and sighed in disappointment. ' _This will not help her. It's not helping me either..._ '

"Then tell me," the watch hero was snapped out and looked at his classmate. "Why are you interested in her?"

Understanding it, Ben thought hard to find the right word. Once he finished, he confessed. "She...didn't look happy."

This time, it was Subaru who lifted his eyebrow in bewilderment. He stared at him as if he was wanting an exact explanation.

"The way the Mukami brothers were treating to her," Ben stated, trying to remember hard about the words he learned when he was still in US. "It didn't make her happy. Her smile disappeared when she was with them, and I don't want that."

Suddenly, the white-haired boy grabbed Ben's jacket and lifted him up. This surprised Ben. " **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU MEAN YOU HAVE AN EYE ON HER?!** "

"Wha- what are you...!" Ben was cut when a fist was aimed at him. Nevertheless, a realization pass through his brain. He wasn't sure about it, but he would try rather than doing nothing. He was already punched, though. With composure, he asked. "Then... You have an eye on her? You like Yui?"

Hearing this, and much to Ben's surprise, the boy's face had turned red. His grip on the jacket quivered. He retorted, but his voice was wobbling. " **WHA- WHA- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! OF COURSE NOT!** "

But, Ben saw his reactions; face dyed in red, quivering hands, and wobbled voice. He narrowed his eyes at him before he loosened his grip by grabbing his wrist. He came down. ' _He...likes her... I guess._ '

"Be honest," said Ben. But Subaru just glared at him, still blushing in dark red. "I don't have an eye on her. I just want to help her."

Subaru turned his gaze from the teen hero, thinking about Yui. He didn't know why he just reacted like that. He recalled the day, when he found Yui coming with the Mukami brothers. As the brothers went somewhere, he dragged Yui to the roof and inquired of her whether it was her choice to live with them, trapping her between the bars and him. Then, Mukami Kou, second oldest of the Mumami house hold, interrupted them. He noticed Subaru liked Yui, but he denied. However, he didn't blush hardly like now, just glaring deadly at him.

Ben looked at him with a blink, until he decided to make any words to him. "I am going to investigate the Mukami brothers."

Suabru rolled his eyes to him, not believing at what he said. "How?"

"You will see," said Ben, smiling meaningfully.

* * *

 **After with some trouble with Subaru, Ben remained on the roof. Subaru demanded him to leave at once, but he didn't. Subaru skipped class whenever he want, while Ben was used to being absent from class since he didn't have time to when there were crimes, or vilians. He didn't care at all. Sitting on the roof was better than in the class. Subaru was bewildered at the teen, but soon he turned his face.**

Several hours later, Ben could hear the final school bell. He stood up and ran down the stairs, leaving Subaru behind. About ten minutes later, Ben reached the school hall and witnessed the Mukamis, and also Yui.

Ben hid behind one of the pillars as Mukami Ruki rolled his eyes. He thought he saw something, but soon he ignored. Ben sighed as he knew the brothers didn't notice him. He glanced at them and started approaching. Seeing the brothers getting into a limousine, Ben admired at the fact that there were rich before he hid into the bushes.

Hoping no one could see him, he activated the Omnitrix by putting his two fingers on the square plate. Then, a green circle appeared, with a bit darker square on top while half of the circle contained a various kinds of alien faces. He scrolled the faces until he found the useful one and put it inside the square. When he pushed the plate, a green care popped out with a beeping sound. He grinned and slammed it down. He was covered by a green flash.

Instead of Ben, there was a little yellow bug with black eyes and green pupils. It had four stick legs and a beak that opened to its sides along with an antenna. It had a green and white brace with an Omnitrix simbol around its neck. The alien was called Ball Weevil.

Ben looked at himself, and if his mouth could make a smile, he would be grinning. " _I was hoping for Ghostfreak or Bic Chill, but this would work,_ " said the bug alien, and he crawled out from the bushes and headed towards the limousine. As he went under it, the human-turned bug spit a green goo on one of the pipes, jump to hold on it, and stuck tightly. After a few minutes, the car started its engine and went on, heading to the house of Mukami.

However, Ben didn't know that the one who was still on the roof, saw everything what he had done. And this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Reply to...**

 **Guest; well, Ben turned into Ball Weevil and went to investigate, but, he is now in trouble.**

 **Mr-Unknown2001; I hope this is long enough^^;.**

 **Sorry for the late update. I'm now in test season, so I didn't have time to finish. Also, I won't be able to update more until my test is over in May 3rd. Sorry again, and I hope you enjoy. Mistakes found? Then review to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reply to...**

 **New Universe Returns; you mean aliens of Halloween series, right? Well, I can only tell you that everyone will be freaked out by them...hehe... (devil smile)**

 **Guest; LOL, guess that will be the really funny scene! So I made it here! Have fun!**

 **Ok, have fun!(I do not owe Ben 10 nor Diabolik Lovers, just an OC, Miss Mei)**

 **Sorry for the late update... It's because I was doing the test... It's hard to live as a high school student, isn't it? And it's short...**

"Japanese speaking"

'Japanese thinking'

" _English speaking_ "

' _English thinking_ '

 **Beginning**

 _Flashback_

Highlighted

* * *

 _ **4**_

 _ **Bug Out**_

 **Ben as Ball Weevil, ran as fast as he could without using his plasma ball. He knew that if he used his ball, he would bring attention of the Mukami brothers, so he needed to run. Moreover, he didn't want to get into trouble when he used the ball, rolling around everywhere, and worse, blowing anything and being targeted to the brothers.**

When the limousine reached the destination, the brothers got out from the car along with Yui, and went into their home. Seeing this, Ben let go of the goo and started running. The brothers still didn't notice anything. As Ben reached the front door, he tried to open. However, since he was small and had four thin legs instead of two hands, it was hard to open. Instead, he crawled up the wall and find a big window. He peeked inside.

Inside, he could see all four of them having a chat with the girl, but it seemed it was not a pleased one. He saw Yuma yelling at her -even though he couldn't hear-, Azusa approaching, and Kou teasing. Ben was sure that Yui wasn't enjoying this sort of situation. Even he would want to get out of there immediately.

Ben then moved away from the window as the eldest brother rolled his eyes to where he was. He crawled along the wall in order to find a space to get in. He knew that he had to save Yui. Even though he was in a trip, he had to do. When he find one, which was underneath the roof, he didn't hesitate to get inside.

* * *

 **It took a couple of minutes for Ben to find a way out from the space under the roof which was completely dusty and full of webs. He had to be careful not to touch any of the webs scince he was so small and weak, and he didn't want to deal with any spiders while he was a bug alien. Especially when he had to fight against the Terroranchula, predator of Ball Wheevil's species.**

Shuddering as he reminded the spider alien-beast, he shook his head before he got out. There, he couldn't find Yui but instead, he found a familiar brown hair. It was Yuma Mukami(or Mukami Yuma in japan way). He was carrying a few boxes.

"Hey, Sow!" Yuma shouted loudly. In a minute, Yui appeared. "Help me carrying these vegetables! Treat them nice. If you smash them like last time..."

"I'd never smash them before, Yuma-kun," Yui retorted only to cut off by Yuma.

"Are you making excuses in front of me? Aah?!" Yuma clenched his fist and raised his voice, which made the poor little girl flinch.

' _That is so not cool,_ ' Ben thought. He wrinkled his bug forehead. He decided to wait some more. Even though he could use his power to get Yui out from the mansion, he didn't want to let Yui figure out about his secret. It will lead her to danger and plus, he didn't want to be too risky; he won't let the brothers know about him.

Who knows what will happen if he suddenly appear from nowhere?

* * *

 **He crawled upside down carefully following Yui to her bedroom. Yui didn't notice. Just as she went into the room, Ben also went inside before the door could even crush him. Yui sat on her bed, sighing deeply.**

' _I don't think she had a good day,_ ' he thought. He gritted his teeth-or his beak as he reminded the earlier scene. He couldn't stand the little girl suffering some sort of that treat.

Then, without a second thought, he jumped from the ceiling and landed safely on the floor. Now it was his chance. He was now with Yui alone. He had to use this time otherwise the brothers would keep bothering her. He really need to save her.

Unfortunately, before he could reach his Omnitrix dial to change back, the door was burst open. "M Neko-chan! Let's play! I will give you pleasure of sucking if you-"

Ben froze. He slowly turned his horned head to Kou. Yui jumped as she heard the door but when she saw the blond boy's pale face, at first she was confused and now she realized as she followed his gaze, which was staring at the tiny bug. Kou's face was becoming paler and paler, even though he had pale skin. Everyone in the room froze as if the time stop moving.

At last, there was a scream. " **AAAAAAAAAAH! THERE IS A BUG IN THE ROOM!"**

That woke everybody up. Ruki lifted his head from his book, Yuma fell from a couch, and Azusa stabbed his arm so deep with his knife that he didn't even mean to make. Realizing that it was their brother's voice, they all ran up to the room where the scream came.

Meanwhile, Kou hopped to grab one of Yui's book, rolled it to look like a bat, and slammed where Ben was standing. Ben quickly jumped, avoiding the book. He sweatdropped at the boy. ' _Dammit! Maybe I was staying too long. Need to get out of here, ASAP!_ '

"Get away, get away, GET AWAY!" Kou continued slamming, which made Ben avoid every single of it. They didn't notice that Yui was sweatdropping at the whole scene.

Ben was getting tired of avoiding, so he ran towards the door. Before he could reach it, Kou with some tear on his face, threw the book, hoping it would hit him. Then suddenly, the door was burst open-again. Ben tried to stopp immediately but he slid between their legs.

"Kou, what was that-" Ruki started but was cut off by a bug sliding though between their legs before it ran as fast as it was able to. The next thing the Mukami brothers noticed was that Yuma was hit hard by the book that Kou threw, directly on his abdomen, falling on his knees. He rolled over the floor because of the pain, mumbling unknown words before he stood up, shouting;

"What the heck was that, Kou?!"

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't know it will hit you! I was aiming at that bug!" Kou raised his hands as an apology before he pointed at the bug which was now nowhere. The rest of the people just sweatdropped at what happened.

* * *

 **Ben ran, so fast that he could feel his legs were on fire. He now realized that he was now outside, so he spat the plazma ball, rolling fast. He didn't want to be caught. He felt bad for Yui, but he didn't want to be revealed. Before he could try saving Yui, he knew that he would need better plan.**

Soon he reached the school. He rolled his plazma ball anywhere before he fell to the bushes, returning back to what he was.

He hurriedly went up to find his bag and stuff before he went down to the Teacher's office. ' _I have to say to Miss Mei. She is the only one who could help me._ '

However, he was pulled by collar of his shirt. Now he was dragging to nowhere. He waved his arms to stay in balance but it was no use. Then he was thrown to the wall and hit his head. He cupped his head before his eyes shot open in realization. ' _Could it be..._ '

He raised his head and his heart sank. Yes, it was Subaru. And he was angry more than before.

"Mind if you tell me HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Ben gulped as he growled out. He tried to avoid his glare.

"I- I don't know what are you-" before he could finish, he was lift up from the floor when the other boy grabbed his jacket. "H- hey! Let me down!"

"Don't even try to fool me!" Subaru yelled making Ben froze. He continued, "I know you had spied on them, turned into a yellow bug, and get on their damn car! I saw everything! If you're going to lie to me, you should prepare to die. SO ANSWER ME!"

Ben didn't know what to do. The Mukamis almost tried to kill him, and now the youngest of the Sakamakis had witnessed everything. He was angry and terrified. He was because his secret was revealed on the first day of his holiday, by a student who he needed to avoid and was his classmate. Also, he was afraid as he thought of Subaru telling others about his powers. He had to do something. To do that, he had to convince him. He made a deep sigh before he told him to let him down. When Subaru did as he said so even though he was still not trusting him at all, Ben calmly fixed his ruffled uniform. Then, he looked directly at his eyes.

"I will tell you everything, Subaru. But promise me not to tell anyone else," Subaru glared at him as if he was shooting a 'why-should-I' look. But Ben told the reason to make him calm. "It's not only for me. You need to do it, if you want to help Yui."

Subaru's eyes tensed a bit but soon he nodded. Ben looked around to find anyone who was eavesdropping them. As he found there was no one, he started everything from the start.

"About the bug, Ball Wheevil. It's one of my countless forms that I can transform into," Subaru's eyes widened. "You see, I'm a superhero from US. I use my powers from the device called Omnitrix which is the thing that allow me transform into various species, including Ball Wheevil."

Ben revealed his left wrist to show him the Omnitrix. Subaru looked at it in amaze. He tried to touch it, but Ben removed fast. "Sorry, the Omnitrix have self-protecting program. It sometimes cloud blow up itself if anything tried to take it off from me."

Subaru folded his arms as if he didn't care. "Whatever. Go on."

"Alright," Ben did. He told where and when he found such a powerful device, about the vilians he fought, and the moment he saved both Earth and whole Universe. He saw that Subaru wasn't believing that story, so he changed the subject; about why he came here. The time he was suffering by his crazy fans ever since he was revealed before he could go to his high school, Miss Mei telling him to come over, and his families allowing him to do. "I just came here to take my own vacation, that's all. But when I saw Yui, I couldn't stand myself. So that's why I went after them, which you saw everything."

Subaru said nothing. He was just standing still, amazed by the boy's full story. He couldn't deny the feeling of sympathy and admire inside him.

Ben sighed as he finished his story. Now it was time for Subaru. "Alright, your turn."

Subaru raised his eyebrow. "For what?"

"Your part. Your story. I think you know something about Mukami brothers, am I wrong?"

Subaru thought he was right which he want to deny. Normally, he would walk away but seeing his direct face, he could sense that he would follow him like a gum. He shivered a bit at the thought. "Fine."

Ben then waited.

Subaru was not sure he had to tell this to the boy. He had not told anybody about himself. Of course he hadn't, since he avoid people much. Loneliness was the word for him, he thought. He gulped then spoke out. "Look, you know you won't believe me if I say this..."

"I have experienced lots of the weirdest ventures," Ben cut off. "I can even believe myths right now. Just tell me."

"And if I do, you're going to afraid of me, aren't you?" Subaru asked him.

"Subaru, I don't know anything about you," Ben sighed with a bit annoyance. "But you're the one who is trying to help a girl. Even if you're monster, or something filthy, I don't care. What makes you is your mind. I know you're...gentle. You're one of my friend. I'm not going to be afraid of you. And I'm sure Yui would do the same thing like me, I can swear."

Subaru paused for a moment. He hadn't been heard such a word like those. Somewhere deep in his heart became warm a bit. With a comfortable sigh, he spoke. "I'm just like the Mukami."

Ben's expression was a shock.

"It's a bit different, but yeah, I'm one of their kind. I'm pure, but they're not." Subaru went on. Before Ben could ask, he answered,

"I'm a vampire."

Ben's expression became a pure shock.


	5. Author's note

**Okay... Everyone just calm down... I know you're angry at me because this is not the next chapter you want to see... Before doing anything, please let me explain.**

 **The point is, I'm not going to update any of my story until December. The reason is, it's because I'm preparing for an exam which is on November. If you're wondering what exam exactly, the answer is SAT. Yep,** ** _THE_** **SAT.**

 **Well, I really don't want to talk about this because it will worry you. Actually I messed up my SAT last year and I couldn't pass it, so I wasn't able to go to the university I wanted.**

 **I was really depressed these times and as an encouragement, I started to write stories. This site was the best place for me to comfort myself. Writing stories... Reading stories... Reading the replies... They are all enjoyable.**

 **But, now I want to have the examination one more time. I want to try again. I don't want to spend my life staying depressed forever. No one would. How about you?**

 **In short, I want to focus on my study, so I won't write the stories until the exam is over. I'll be back when winter comes. I hope I'll have good results. Don't worry, once the exam is finished, I promise I'll write one of my stories. If you think you can't wait that long, I don't mind, don't read this story anymore.**

 **Okay, that's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry to all of you. But I really, really want to try it again. It's a path to my dreams, so I want to pass it at least. But I'm never going to abandon all of you, my stories, and this site of treasure.**

 **Until then, see you later! Have a good time!**


End file.
